Game updates/20100311
Update #2 - Thursday, March 11, 2010 Bug Fixes * Fixed a crash bug. Update - Thursday, March 11, 2010 Creature Skill Bars Creature skill bars affected by the February 25th update have been updated. Elementalist Skills * Charged Blackness now uses Lightning Surge instead of Glimmering Mark. * Bizzr Ironshell now also uses Icy Prism. * Harn Coldstone still uses Obsidian Flesh, but now uses Rust instead of Conjure Frost, and also uses Glyph of Lesser Energy and Shard Storm. * Mantis Stormcaller now also uses Icy Prism. * Shekoss the Stony now also uses Ebon Hawk. * Whyk Steelshell now also uses Lava Arrows. Necromancer Skills * Mandragor Imp (Level 3) now uses Blood of the Aggressor instead of Barbed Signet. * Afflicted Necromancer (Level 14) now uses Blood Drinker instead of Jaundiced Gaze. * Fungal Wallow now uses Vampiric Gaze instead of Jaundiced Gaze. * Rot Foulbelly now uses Vampiric Gaze instead of Jaundiced Gaze. * Rot Wallow now uses Vampiric Gaze instead of Jaundiced Gaze. Ritualist Skills * Lieutenant Kayin now uses Spirit Boon Strike instead of Renewing Surge. Warrior Skills * Boulder Elemental now uses Crude Swing in normal and Hard modes. * Boulder Elemental (Hard mode) now uses Warrior's Endurance instead of Dwarven Battle Stance. * Dwarven Ghost now uses Warrior's Endurance instead of Dwarven Battle Stance. * Hulking Stone Elemental now uses Crude Swing in normal and Hard modes. * Hulking Stone Elemental (Hard mode) now uses Warrior's Endurance instead of Dwarven Battle Stance. * Krak Flamewhip (Warrior) now uses Devastating Hammer instead of Dwarven Battle Stance. * Summit Beastmaster (Hard mode) now uses Devastating Hammer instead of Dwarven Battle Stance. * Summit Giant Herder now uses Devastating Hammer instead of Dwarven Battle Stance. * Sunreach Warmaker now also uses Staggering Blow. * Berserking Minotaur now uses Auspicious Blow instead of Overbearing Smash. * Malfunctioning Enduring Golem now uses Irresistible Blow instead of Overbearing Smash. * TPS Regulator Golem now uses Auspicious Blow instead of Overbearing Smash. * Deldrimor Dwarves (Eye of the North) ** Dwarven Soldier now uses Staggering Blow instead of Renewing Smash. ** King Jalis Ironhammer now uses Crude Swing instead of Renewing Smash. ** Orozar Highstone now uses Irresistible Blow instead of Renewing Smash. ** Transformed Soldier now uses Staggering Blow instead of Renewing Smash. ** Ural Highstone now uses Irresistible Blow instead of Renewing Smash. * Stone Summit Dwarves (Eye of the North) ** Marln Steelfist now uses Staggering Blow instead of Renewing Smash. ** Stone Summit Crusher now uses Staggering Blow instead of Renewing Smash. ** Stone Summit Pounder now uses Mighty Blow instead of Renewing Smash. ** Taskmaster Durgon now uses Staggering Blow instead of Renewing Smash. * Sickened Guard (Ranger) in Hard mode now uses Quick Shot instead of Shove. * The AI now uses Yeti Smash more intelligently. * Abyssal (Domain of Anguish) now uses Overbearing Smash instead of Yeti Smash. * Arrahhsh Mountainclub (Jade Sea) now also uses Staggering Blow. * Crystal Ettin now uses Crude Swing instead of Yeti Smash. * Devona (Factions) still uses Yeti Smash, but now uses Staggering Blow instead of Mighty Blow. * Eldritch Ettin now uses Crude Swing instead of Yeti Smash. * First Inscribed now also uses Belly Smash. * Paranoia Ettin now uses Crude Swing instead of Yeti Smash. * Yeti (Jade Sea) now also uses Staggering Blow. Additional Skill Bar Updates * Ilidus of the Empty Palm no longer uses Black Lotus Strike or Shadow Refuge, and now uses Fox Fangs, Golden Lotus Strike, and Nine Tail Strike instead. * Luxon Assassin now uses Fox Fangs instead of Black Lotus Strike. * Senkai, Lord of the 1,000 Daggers Guild now also uses Enduring Toxin, Fox Fangs, and Repeating Strike. * Shreader Sharptongue now also uses Fox Fangs and Mantis Touch. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that prevented Soul Twisting from refreshing the number of remaining Binding Rituals when it was reapplied. * Fixed a bug that caused Urgoz to apply Binding Chains for 30 seconds. * Fixed a bug that allowed players to Shadow Step past portals in Slavers' Exile. * Fixed a bug that awarded completion of the Admiral Kantoh Zaishen Bounty quest for killing the Acolyte of Balthazar. Category:Game updates